


Hand in hand

by NightlightsAndStars



Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars
Summary: Written for Sorikuweek 2020 - Their first dance.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064474
Kudos: 8





	Hand in hand

“Hand in hand” 

They say that your wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and Riku couldn’t say it was wrong. Sora’s hand in his was trembling ever so slightly but he knew it wasn’t by fear. Their light steps on the marble floor were silenced by the hum of violins and dance of hands on piano keys. 

It was strange to hear the song of their hearts somewhere that wasn’t though their bond, but by actual instruments in an actual place. The squeeze of his husbands hand woke him from his thoughts, gentle eyes glowing in candle light and tears. Fluttering eyelashes against tanned, freckled cheeks. He had seen beauty before, but not in this capacity, not so close to him. 

A change in the weather and suddenly their foreheads meet, Sora’s arms around his shoulders and Riku pulls his other in by the waist. The look on his face is gentle but questioning, but with the softest of smiles the worries leave and once again there is only them. The eyes on them are mere stars blending with swaying flames of candles, the music is as natural to their hearts as breathing or the sun coming up after long nights. 

The kiss is as warm as any, but there is no question behind it. Not anymore. Marriage is union, giving and taking. And here the rules are set, not in text but in touches, words and actions. They separate once more, content with the words their eyes share and the rhythm within. A gentle hand moves silver strands covering the sight of blooming pink in teal irises. He will never get tired of the sight. 

Their eyes need once more, and the ceremonial oaths each once more: “Let me keep my promise. The promise to keep singing the song our hearts make. To carry the sign of our united oath. To show you the stars on the darkest nights. Let me carry you when your bones bend upon the ground. Be mine. Love me dearly, just as I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sorikuweek 2020 for the song “Hand in hand”. We got a wedding zine this year so it just felt very appropriate LOL
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come yell with me on Twitter “@Absolotleynoot”!


End file.
